


Dangerous

by silvertaels



Series: let my ships rise 2k17 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Drama, M/M, changki rise 2k17, drama mamas kihyun and hoseok, showhyuk rise 2k17, the sad single jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertaels/pseuds/silvertaels
Summary: Kihyun likes to live life dangerously. But he dares not take the risk with Changkyun.





	Dangerous

"Kihyun-hyung, you need to stop living life so dangerously."

 

Changkyun frowns as he passes Kihyun a bottle of water. He thinks the sport should be called "tackling with a ball", judging from the way Kihyun plays it. He tackles others, gets tackled by others, rinse and repeat.

Kihyun gulps down the water and shrugs, "It's soccer, it's like that."

Changkyun rolls his eyes. _Yeah, sure, "soccer"._

-

Changkyun is running late for his medical checkup. Kihyun offers to send him there on a motorcycle. Changkyun has no better option, and he can't argue over Kihyun either way. He sighs as he takes his place behind Kihyun.

Kihyun warns, "Better hold on really tight," and proceeds to zoom past all the other vehicles on the road mercilessly.

Changkyun cries, "Hyung! This is not a highway!"

Kihyun just keeps going.

They manage to reach there in one piece (literally, with Changkyun hanging on to Kihyun for dear life) with 2 minutes to spare. Changkyun lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Hyung, you really need to stop living life so dangerously."

Kihyun shrugs, "Well, we're still alive. Aren't you running late? Hurry up and go."

-

Kihyun opens the door to the practice room to find Hoseok standing there, back facing the door.

"You're here."

Kihyun quietly closes the door behind him.

"Mhm."

"Is that how you talk to your hyung?"

Kihyun scoffs, muttering under his breath, "Seriously."

Hoseok spins around, folding his arms. "I heard that."

Kihyun tries his very best to not roll his eyes at Hoseok. He doesn't need another lecture from him. He can't stand how Hoseok acts like he's the protagonist of a drama or something. Kihyun dramatically bows at a right angle, "I am so sorry, hyung-nim. Would you please cut to the chase?"

Hoseok is getting riled up, and Kihyun knows it. Hoseok closes the distance between them, and pokes Kihyun's chest hard with every word, "Stay. Away. From. Changkyun."

Kihyun slaps Hoseok's hand away, and snides, "Why? Can't stand seeing your ex with someone else? C'mon, hyung. Your relationship with Changkyun is ancient history."

Hoseok glares hard at Kihyun, "No. I just don't want to see him with you."

Kihyun feels the fire growing within him. What the fuck was wrong with Hoseok? They were never particularly close but Hoseok has never been the type to incite arguments with others. Whatever it is, he tries to keep his cool. "Huh, so you'd be completely fine if Changkyun hooks up with _Hyungwon_?" he taunts.

Hoseok's eyes widen just a little, as if he's been caught. He takes a deep breath to cool himself down, and sticks his hands in his pockets. "Well, yeah. Just so long as it's not a piece of human trash like _you_ , Yoo Kihyun," he spits with ire.

Kihyun snaps.

He grabs Hoseok by his collar, fingers curled hard into a fist against the fabric of Hoseok's shirt, fire in his eyes matching that of Hoseok's. Hoseok's hand instinctively shoots up to push against Kihyun's neck, looking as though he's about to strangle Kihyun.

"What the fuck?!" Hoseok shouts.

Kihyun struggles against Hoseok's hold, breathing out, " _'What the fuck'_?Really? Don't pretend this is not what you expected," he scoffs, not loosening his grip. He isn't going to back down just because Hoseok is stronger than him. Hoseok doesn't have a comeback to that, and Kihyun inwardly smirks. 

"So, I'm human trash, huh? And how good can you be? Y'know, like how you heartlessly dumped Changkyun, threw him aside-"

Hoseok scoffs audibly, "I didn't go around beating up my schoolmates or bullying girls, unlike you." He suddenly lets go of Kihyun, changing his demeanor to a calm one. "Say, I wonder what _Changkyun_ would think if he sees you grabbing your hyung's collar like this-"

Kihyun lets out a growl and harshly releases Hoseok from his hold.

He honestly didn't care about Hoseok making jabs at his past. He had expected that much when he decided to share his past truthfully years back. But that doesn't mean that Hoseok has the fucking right to drag _Changkyun_  into the matter. _Fucking hell._  He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help but revert to his old ways, if that's what the situation calls for.

He pulls back his right arm to throw a punch at Hoseok, but Hoseok expertly blocks the hit and lands a punch on Kihyun's face using his free hand instead.

Kihyun loses his balance and falls to the ground.

He is almost too embarrassed to get up, but he holds his face and stands up slowly. There is a sharp pain on his cheek, and he removes his palm to see fresh blood on it. He catches a glimpse of a ring on Hoseok's hand.

Kihyun just laughs emptily, "I don't see how you deserve Changkyun more than I do, Hoseok- _hyung_."

Hoseok nods, "You're right. I don't. But neither do you. I won't let you taint Changkyun with those dirty lips of yours. Who knows where they've been."

Kihyun rolls his eyes, "What-"

The door slams open loudly and both of them snap their heads in the direction of the noise. They freeze as an angry Hyunwoo appears before them.

Hyunwoo looks at Hoseok, then at Kihyun, and back at Hoseok. Scar on face. Crumpled shirt. He shouts, "What are you two doing?! Get the fuck out of here. This is the company. It's no place for your stupid fights."

-

"Hyung! What happened to your face?" Changkyun asks, concerned.

Kihyun shrugs, "Huh? Oh, uh, it's nothing. I fell or something."

Changkyun snickers and rolls his eyes, "You fell or something? Really? Let's just get your wound treated first."

Changkyun leads Kihyun into his room, instructs him to sit on the bed and takes out a first-aid kit. He takes out the iodine and dabs some onto Kihyun's wound, saying, "C'mon, hyung. Just ignore those high school delinquents who pick fights every other day. They're just bored. I mean you make a good target because you're small, but still. You'll never know what those kids are capable of. You should really stop living life so dangerously."

Kihyun just hums in response, as Changkyun keeps the first-aid kit. He feels a little guilty, that Changkyun doesn't know the truth. If Changkyun knew that Kihyun tried to punch Hoseok, he would probably have reacted a little differently. He would probably be disappointed. Although Changkyun will find out sooner or later, Kihyun doesn't want him to know yet, so he doesn't say anything.

He gets up, about to leave the room when he almost collides with Changkyun. Both of them freeze.

It's just the two of them in the room. Their proximity sends Kihyun's mind into overdrive. They somehow end up staring into each other's eyes. Kihyun's breath quickens and he just has to lean nearer, and nearer to Changkyun, until their lips touch. They touch ever so lightly, contrasting with his heart hammering away. To his surprise, Changkyun moves his lips first, as if he'd been anticipating this. Kihyun lets himself fall deeper into this endless pit called Changkyun, and wonders if he had saved a country- no, a universe in his previous life, to deserve someone like Changkyun.

He falls, and falls-

And suddenly, it's as though gravity stopped working on him.

He stopped falling.

Hoseok's words hit him like bricks hurled in his face. Changkyun is way beyond his league. He can never be good enough for Changkyun.

As the realisation hits Kihyun, that this may be his first and last kiss with Changkyun, he decides against his better judgment to wrap a hand around Changkyun's nape and to push his tongue past Changkyun's lips. Changkyun lets out a throaty groan, and Kihyun's heartbeat goes wild. His system is running short of oxygen, but he's never felt any better than this, ever. He briefly wonders if this is how people feel when they're high on ecstasy.

Changkyun pulls away first, sucking in a deep breath, panting. They're staring into each other's eyes again. But this time, Kihyun just wants to run away. Changkyun looks like he's about to say something. The look in his eyes suggests that this _something_ is very, very dangerous. Far more dangerous than anything Kihyun has done to earn himself a lecture from Changkyun. Still, Kihyun remains still and doesn't look away from those deep, brown eyes.

He can feel it coming. Changkyun is about to open his mouth. All the irrational fears start to gush from the back of Kihyun's head, and Changkyun speaks.

"I lo-"

"NO! Don't say it!" Kihyun screams, eyes squeezed shut and hands over his ears, panting hard.

Changkyun looks at Kihyun, troubled. He searches Kihyun's face for answers, to no avail.

Kihyun slowly opens his eyes to glare at Changkyun, fire in his eyes. He breathes, "Don't say it. Please."

Changkyun swallows the lump in his throat, and nods as if he's understood. In a steady voice, he asks, "Hyung. Are you angry with me?"

Kihyun relaxes his demeanor a little, crossing his arms. He looks down with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Then... Do you hate me?" Changkyun asks with a challenging tone, as if he already knows the answer.

Kihyun is slightly taken aback, as he stutters, "W-what?" His eyes dart around the room, looking in every direction but front.

Changkyun scoffs, "I knew it, hyung. You never liked me from the beginning. In fact, you hate me so much that you were willing to sacrifice yourself. Do all those things with _me_ , the person you hate so much."

A dagger pierces Kihyun's heart.

"Just so you could bring me up to soar among the clouds."

Another dagger.

"Just so, just so that you can fucking drop me from so high up!"

And another.

"No parachute, no nothing. Free falling."

Kihyun tries his best not to tremble.

"Perfect! Congratulations! Everything went according to your plan."

He doesn't know if his heart can take any more daggers. But this was the perfect situation for making Changkyun hate him.

Kihyun glances at Changkyun's eyes and he sees nothing. His eyes looked so empty. No anger, no sadness. Nothing.

Changkyun waits for Kihyun to say no. He is confident that Kihyun is just putting up a front. He is waiting for Kihyun to shed his armour, to tell him that he's wrong, to say that he loves him. But it never comes.

"I'm sorry, Changkyun-ah," Kihyun's voice cracks a little at his name, "You should have known better. I'm a dangerous person, like you always say. You were bound to get hurt if you come too close."

Kihyun manages to get out and close the door behind him before the tears fall.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo watch as Kihyun quickly grabs his phone, wallet and keys, and heads out of the dorm. Hyunwoo gives Minhyuk a look, and Minhyuk nods.

-

Kihyun doesn't really like beer, but he still gets two bottles.

He sits on the small step just outside of the convenience store. He starts to down the first bottle. His mind gets cloudier by the minute, and the bottle is soon empty. Suddenly, thoughts of Changkyun, Hoseok, Changkyun, Changkyun and Changkyun flood his mind, and he realises his body is heating up. He's not sure if it's the alcohol, but it doesn't matter anymore.

Why did he have to like Changkyun? Why did the selfish, heartless piece of trash have to like a pure, kind soul? And worst of all, why did the pure, kind soul like him back? He had absolutely nothing to offer to Changkyun. He would only change Changkyun for the worse. Hoseok was fucking right.

Kihyun's tears are flowing without him knowing. He feels so constricted, he just needs to let everything out. He gathers all the negativity in his body and lets out a loud cry, smashing the beer bottle onto the ground. The bottle shatters into a million pieces, just like his heart. _How apt,_ he scoffs. He looks at the remnants of the bottle in his right hand. The sharp edge looks perfect- for running over his wrist with. His hand shakes as he brings the sharp edge closer, and closer to his wrist. He closes his eyes to prepare himself for the pain.

Instead of a sharp pain on his wrist, he feels a strong grip wrapped around his right arm. Instinctively, he tries to struggle and the sharp edge slices against something soft. Kihyun's eyes widen as he sees fresh red blood seeping out of the wound. Trembling, he looks up slowly to see Minhyuk glaring down at him. He immediately drops the remnants of the bottle from his hand.

Before Kihyun could even ask Minhyuk if he's alright, Minhyuk shouts at him, "What the fuck, Yoo Kihyun! Are you crazy?!"

Kihyun scrambles to respond, "I'm really sorry! I didn't know you would be here!"

Minhyuk sighs deeply, releasing his grip on Kihyun's arm. "Forget about that. I'm asking you why the fuck you are sitting here, crying, breaking bottles."

Kihyun sighs too, and leans back. "I don't know exactly, it's complicated."

"I heard you fought with Hoseok-hyung."

Kihyun nods in reply. He understands that look on Minhyuk's face, and continues, "It's not about that. I mean, it's kinda related, but not directly. I'm not angry at Hoseok-hyung. I mean, I am, but I shouldn't be."

Minhyuk contemplates for a moment as he finishes a text on his phone. "It's about Changkyun, right?"

Kihyun smiles. "There's nothing you don't know, huh."

Minhyuk grins, "Thanks for the compliment? But that's my goal. I thought things were progressing well between you and Changkyun."

Kihyun's expression turns grim again. He sighs. "I thought so too. Until the fight with Hoseok-hyung happened. We fought because he said I was trash and basically a terrible person, and that I didn't deserve Changkyun. Obviously I couldn't take hearing that in my face, so I punched him. But then, after that, the more I thought about it, the more I realised he was right. I am not a good person. I have a dirty past, I punch people, I do dangerous things, I injured you, and... I broke Changkyun's heart."

Minhyuk glances behind Kihyun, then looks at Kihyun with a straight face. "Kihyun. Listen to me. You are not as terrible as you make yourself sound. The fact that you were concerned about my cut even when you were hurt yourself shows that you do care. Besides, it was an accident. And I'm sure Hoseok-hyung was not in his right mind when he said all that stuff to you. He probably still can't let go of his memories with Changkyun or something."

Kihyun smiles lightly, and shakes his head, "Whatever it is, Hoseok-hyung is not completely wrong. Even if I'm not a downright terrible person, Changkyun still gains nothing from being with me. When I risk my life, I risk his happiness too. When I fight, I make him disappointed. His life will only get worse. He's better off without me."

Minhyuk frowns, "Aish, you're so frustrating. Have you not seen how happy Changkyun is when he's with you?"

"But-"

Minhyuk holds his hands up, "Stop, say no more. I'll let Changkyun convince you, okay? Come out already!"

Kihyun widens his eyes at Minhyuk, then turns to look in the direction Minhyuk is looking.

Changkyun steps out from the wall he was hiding behind, trying very hard to suppress his smile. "Is that true, hyung? You're pushing me away because you think you're terrible?"

Kihyun stumbles as he stands up, "No, no, don't believe what you heard. I... was drunk, yes, I was drunk." He suddenly turns around and starts sprinting away, away from this situation he can't handle.

Changkyun just stares blankly at Kihyun running.

Minhyuk groans, "Ugh, you two are equally frustrating. Hurry up and go after Kihyun!"

Changkyun hurriedly nods at Minhyuk, and runs after Kihyun at full speed.

Minhyuk shakes his head with a content smile.

-

They are perhaps two blocks down when Changkyun finally catches up with Kihyun.

Kihyun pants, distressed, "Why did you chase me? You heard everything, right? Look at this scar on my face! I fucking fought Hoseok-hyung! I'm no good for you."

Changkyun holds Kihyun by his arms.

"Hyung... Did you know? There are a lot of things I don't feel comfortable telling any of the members, but you. So when I was feeling terrible, and I just needed to talk to someone, you were there for me. You are the one that kept me sane when I was being consumed by my thoughts."

Kihyun feels his chest constrict and tears threaten to fall again.

Changkyun slides his hands down to hold Kihyun's hands.

"Kihyun-hyung. I know you care for me. But you know what? I care about you too. I don't want to see you like this because of me."

Changkyun steps forward and embraces Kihyun tightly.

They stand there in silence for a good three minutes.

-

Neither of them break the silence on the walk back.

Minhyuk is still there, waiting for them.

He pulls Kihyun over and hangs his arm around Kihyun's shoulder. "Hey, Changkyun-ah, you go back up first. Kihyun and I will shop for some stuff first."

Kihyun looks up at Minhyuk, confused.

Changkyun doesn't seem to notice, however. "Okay, hyung. I'll see you," he says as he leaves.

Minhyuk leads Kihyun into the convenience store, and they find a quiet corner.

Minhyuk nudges Kihyun, "So how did it go?"

Kihyun shrugs, "I don't know. There was no conclusion."

Minhyuk massages his temples and sighs, "You guys make me stressed. I don't know why I'm bringing this upon myself." After a short pause, he asks, "But you do know that he does _not_ gain nothing from being with you, right?"

Kihyun avoids eye contact and mumbles, "I mean, yeah, but if you weigh the pros and cons-"

Minhyuk can't contain himself anymore, "YOO KIHYUN! Look. If you're so insecure about yourself because of the things you do, then FIX YOUR WAYS! Stop doing shit!"

Kihyun pretends to look at the chocolate bars.

"Think about it. Changkyun is concerned and worried when you do whatever dangerous things, right?"

Kihyun nods, still pretending to look at the chocolate bars.

Minhyuk continues, "You know that he's concerned about your health and safety, right? So if you quit living your dangerous life, it's not only good for Changkyun but also yourself, you idiot!"

Kihyun finally looks up to meet Minhyuk's eyes.

"Then he won't have to worry about you or be disappointed in you, right? And no one will have any reason to call you a piece of trash anymore, right?!"

Kihyun sighs, "Minhyuk... It's like it's in my blood. I don't think I can change completely."

Minhyuk sternly says, "One step at a time, bro. I mean, it's up to you whether you wanna be stubborn and lose Changkyun, or swallow your stupid man pride."

-

Kihyun returns to the dorm, with Minhyuk following behind. Kihyun goes straight into the room where Changkyun is, determined to talk things out, leaving Minhyuk to approach Hyunwoo, who has been sitting on the couch and tapping his feet anxiously until they came back.

Hyunwoo looks up from the floor, only for his eyes to scan over Minhyuk from toe to head. There was no way he could miss the glaring red wound on Minhyuk's left leg. He furrows his eyebrows, asking with a dangerously low tone, "Did Kihyun do this to you?"

Minhyuk bites his lip, contemplating. "Umm, kind of, but-"

Hyunwoo shoots up from the couch, clenching his fist, "This bastard, I swear-"

Minhyuk quickly jumps in the path of Hyunwoo and hugs him tightly, preventing him from moving. Hyunwoo tries to break free from Minhyuk's hold, but it only leads Minhyuk to push harder against Hyunwoo. He grabs Hyunwoo's attention by making eye contact with him, and sternly shakes his head. Under his breath, Hyunwoo mutters, "Fuck." The fire in Hyunwoo's eyes is doused, gradually. Minhyuk drags Hyunwoo back onto the couch, and settles down beside him.

Hyunwoo wraps his arm around Minhyuk's waist and sighs, "Sorry. I know you don't like it when I'm like this. It's just-" Another sigh, "You know it too, he just fought with Hoseok, and now, he's injured you."

Minhyuk looks up to make eye contact with Hyunwoo again. He lets out a meaningful hum, "Mhm. Is that really how you see Kihyun?"

Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows in confusion, "Well... I'm just stating what I see."

Minhyuk half-smiles, and shakes his head, "I'm disappointed in you, leader. Do you even know why Kihyun and Hoseok-hyung fought? Hoseok-hyung said..."

-

The door opens, and Changkyun looks up by reflex.

"Hyung."

Kihyun awkwardly smiles as he closes the door with a soft click.

Changkyun raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Not running away this time?"

Kihyun rolls his eyes and fakes a punch towards Changkyun, making Changkyun flinch a little and burst out in laughter. Kihyun can't help but smile at Changkyun's antics too.

Kihyun sits down beside Changkyun on the bed, leaving an awkward gap between them. He doesn't say anything, so Changkyun asks, "So... I suppose Minhyuk-hyung knocked some sense into you?"

Kihyun looks down, fiddling with his thumbs. He _is_ determined to talk things out, but he has no idea _what_ to talk about. "Umm, how should I put this..."

He puts his hands down on his lap. "I think I should tell you about my past, so you know how I really am. It's okay for you to judge me for it. In fact, you should."

Changkyun simply says, "Okay," and places his hand on Kihyun's thigh to make him relax.

"Okay. Yes. In middle and high school, I did everything against the rules like underage smoking, drinking and fighting just because some kids stared at me. I was also a major asshole. One time, this really nice and kind girl confessed to me. I wasn't interested, so I actually said, 'Fuck off. Who do you think you are to want to be my girlfriend?' and gave her the middle finger. Worst of all, I fucked like ten different people. Guys and girls. Yeah, that's about it."

Changkyun merely nods his head and hums in acknowledgement.

Kihyun turns to grab Changkyun by his shoulders and shakes him quite violently, exasperated, "Don't you get it?! I'm a fuckboy! You're a good boy. Fuckboys don't deserve good boys."

"But then the good boy is more than deserving of the fuckboy, yes."

Kihyun is flustered by Changkyun's response, "I-It doesn't work that way!"

Changkyun chuckles at Kihyun, "It does when I say so. Besides, I'm not as good as you think I am." His hand travels up Kihyun's thigh and Kihyun tenses.

Kihyun leaps up from the bed and warns Changkyun solemnly, "Stop it. You don't know what I'm capable of."

Changkyun ignores Kihyun as he goes nearer and nearer to Kihyun, until their foreheads touch. Kihyun is taken aback and moves back subconsciously, until he hits the wall and can't move any further back. Changkyun traps Kihyun with his arms by the sides of Kihyun's waist. Kihyun knows he wants this, but at the same time, he also _doesn't_ want this. Not knowing how to react, he turns away to avoid Changkyun's eyes.

Changkyun smirks, "What, you have some superpower or something? Gonna make me spontaneously combust?"

Changkyun lightly places his hand on Kihyun's cheek, and gently turns Kihyun's head to face him. Changkyun stares into Kihyun's eyes for a good five seconds, before closing his eyes as he takes Kihyun's lips. Kihyun can't help but to kiss back eagerly and his hands find their way to Changkyun's shoulders. Changkyun sucks on Kihyun's lower lip and gives it a gentle bite, drawing a soft moan from Kihyun.

And then it's like Kihyun is possessed all of a sudden. He lets out strangled sounds and pushes Changkyun away as hard as he can. Changkyun stumbles back at the sudden force, his eyes wide open in surprise.

"Changkyun-ah... You don't need to do this to prove yourself. You don't need to make me feel better about myself."

Kihyun's eyes are full of guilt and concern. Changkyun hates it. He ruffles his hair angrily, letting out a frustrated growl, louder than either of them expected.

"Hyung."

One step.

"I am not trying to prove anything to you."

Another step.

"Neither am I trying to make you feel better."

One last step. So close their noses are almost touching.

Instead of Kihyun's lips, Changkyun's mouth finds its way to Kihyun's ear.

In his low, raspy voice, Changkyun finishes off, "I'm just doing what I want to do."

Kihyun shivers from Changkyun's voice, and before he could recover, Changkyun bites down on his ear. He makes his way down Kihyun's neck, placing light kisses along the way. Changkyun hastily undoes the buttons of Kihyun's black dress shirt, still neatly tucked into his khaki pants. Kihyun has his eyes closed, and his breathing gets heavier. He lets out an unintentional moan when Changkyun sucks on this sensitive spot he has on the side of his waist.

With an airy voice, Kihyun asks, "How are you so good at this?"

Changkyun smirks, "I'm more experienced than you think."

Kihyun exclaims with wide eyes, "I thought you were a virgin!"

"Well, I kinda am, but..." he trails off.

Kihyun prompts Changkyun to continue with a nod.

"... I've had Jooheon-hyung finger me."

Kihyun's eyes widen even more, and he yells, "WHAT THE FUCK?! Why?!"

Changkyun tries to contain his amusement, "Eh, I was curious. but don't worry, it was purely experimental. No strings attached." Adding a taunting tone, "You know, Jooheon-hyung was actually pretty good at it. He knew exactly what to do. A pity, though. He had short, stubby fingers, just like you, hyung. If only you had longer fingers."

Kihyun hates it when people challenge him - or rather, he loves it - it makes him pumped with a rush of adrenaline. He smirks, "Oh yeah? Simple. I can just use something other than my fingers."

Changkyun's heart races, blood coursing through his veins. He loves Kihyun regardless, but this is his favourite version of Kihyun - overflowing with confidence, sexy. He breathes out hotly, "We'll see."

Changkyun takes off his own shirt and pulls Kihyun by his collar, as he backs up towards the bed. Kihyun gets on top of him. Changkyun smirks, _this is going well_. He lets go of Kihyun and spreads out his arms. His eyes meet Kihyun's, and in the most sultry voice he can manage, "Hyung, I'm all yours."

Kihyun looks at Changkyun under him, top naked, all _his_. He visibly gulps as his breathing gets quicker, and he bites his lip.

-

The sound of Changkyun's moans resonate around the dorm.

"Are they fucking?! Seriously?"

Minhyuk smirks as he drags a disturbed Hyunwoo out of the dorm.

Hyunwoo murmurs, "Kihyun is sure something..."

-

_From: Hyunwoo-hyung_

_so that's the story. I think ur the best bet to fix hoseok. go knock some sense into him pls._

Hyungwon stares blankly at the message in his phone. He got a long message from Hyunwoo detailing what went on between Hoseok and Kihyun. His heart sank when he read it. He didn't think Hoseok would actually say something as terrible as that to his friend. He was, for the lack of a better word... disappointed.

He knocks on Hoseok's door. Hoseok opens the door and smiles, seeing as it's him. "What's up?" Hoseok continues grinning.

Hyungwon would have smiled back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His words are sharp, like they're cut by a knife, "Meet at the rooftop in ten minutes."

Hoseok's smile drops as he watches Hyungwon turn away coldly and he is left facing a closed door.

-

Kihyun's heart is racing as he looks down at Changkyun. He asks, needing reassurance, "Do you really want this?"

Changkyun is already impatient, so he half-heartedly nods and turns his head to the side, exposing his neck. Kihyun finally takes the hint, and dives down to suck on Changkyun's neck. Changkyun lets out a throaty groan as he wraps his warm hands around Kihyun's slim waist and grinds his hips upwards at the same time, making Kihyun's head spin as his blood rushes south.

Kihyun pulls back to catch a breather, and Changkyun takes the opportunity to admire the beauty in front of him. Lust-filled eyes, swollen pink lips, undone shirt, belt accentuating his hip line, uncomfortably tight pants that wrap around his thighs perfectly- and also a fairly noticeable bulge calling for his attention.

Changkyun must have been staring for too long, because Kihyun was getting impatient and almost literally ripped Changkyun's pants off.

He's never been more excited.

-

Hoseok leans agains the parapet.

Hyungwon's eyes shoot daggers at Hoseok.

"I can't believe you did that to Kihyun," he manages in a flat tone.

Hoseok stands upright.

"How did you... Huh, bet that fucker told on me," he snides as he leans back again. "If he can't have Changkyun then I can't have you huh. Sweet revenge."

Hyungwon raises his voice a little, "Stop it, hyung. Hyunwoo-hyung told me."

Hoseok takes in a deep breath and exhales. "Fucking Hyunwoo. He really needs to mind his own business."

Hyungwon scoffs, incredulous, "How can you blame Hyunwoo-hyung?! He's our leader! There's a problem in the team. It's his responsibility to try fix it. What, would you rather he told the manager instead?!"

Hoseok is left speechless. He growls and punches the wall, "I can't believe you're siding with fucking _Kihyun_. So what now, I'm the most terrible guy on Earth, right? Nobody fucking wants me, right? Nobody. Not even you."

Hoseok's hot tears fall as he shouts and kicks the wall, and again, and again.

Hyungwon's feels a pang in his heart seeing his hyung like that. His eyes also start watering.

"Hyung... Can you at least stop hurting yourself for the sake of me?" Hyungwon pulls Hoseok into a tight backhug, dragging him away from the wall.

Hoseok weakly struggles against Hyungwon's hold. He sobs, "Let go..."

And Hyungwon actually lets go of Hoseok.

Hoseok's heart drops in disappointment, but then it soars into the skies when Hyungwon forcefully spins him around to hug him from the front. All of a sudden, Hoseok is so embarrassed, from being disappointed in that moment, that the corners of his lips curl up as he buries his face in Hyungwon's shoulder.

They remain in silence for a long while until Hyungwon breaks the silence, "Look, hyung. There are so many stars tonight."

Hoseok detaches himself from Hyungwon to look up at the sky in wonder.

"Why don't we lie down and do some stargazing?" Hyungwon looks at Hoseok. Hoseok smiles at Hyungwon and nods.

Hoseok gushes, "This is amazing. I wish I could remember this view forever."

Hyungwon hums, "Mhm. Do you know any constellations?"

"No, you do?"

"Nope. Just asking."

Hoseok smiles.

Hyungwon suddenly exclaims, "Look, there's a cluster of seven stars there!"

"Where?"

Hyungwon points to the left. Indeed, there are seven stars close together, forming an X shape. Perhaps not the brightest among the stars, but they appear brighter because of how close they are.

Hoseok gazes at the stars, "Woah, you're right!"

"I wish the seven of us will shine as brightly as those stars."

Hoseok doesn't reply yet, deep in thought.

"Hyungwon-ah."

Hyungwon hums.

"Was I too mean to Kihyun?"

Hyungwon shoots a glance at Hoseok and pauses. "You sure you want to talk about it?"

Hoseok slowly nods, "Yeah, I think so."

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, "No more wall kicking?"

Hoseok lightly hits Hyungwon with a sheepish smile, "Mhm, I promise."

Hyungwon nods, "Okay, then. Yes."

Hoseok sighs. And then he sighs again.

"Why?"

Hoseok looks down, "I don't think I can even face Kihyun... much less apologise to him."

Hyungwon gazes at the sky, "Well, you still have to."

Hoseok presses his lips into a thin line, "Sheesh, you're sooooo helpful."

Hyungwon just shrugs, "It isn't too late to find out."

Hoseok sighs exaggeratedly and rolls his eyes.

"And Changkyun. We all know that idiot is heads over heels for Kihyun. He must hate me so much now."

"See, you shouldn't have done that in the first place," Hyungwon teases.

Hoseok huffs, "Huh. Can't guarantee I wouldn't do it again if we turned back time."

Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows, "You're serious."

Hoseok sits up, and Hyungwon follows suit.

"Remember our last dance practice? Everyone was so tired and frustrated because it was already 2AM?"

Hyungwon nods, "Yeah. What happened then?"

"We had a water break or something, and Kihyun had his hands all over Changkyun," Hoseok turns to look at Hyungwon.

Without breaking eye contact, Hyungwon answers, "And you didn't like that."

Hoseok hesitates for a moment, and looks away. "Dunno, but I could feel some fire building up already. Then after the practice, Kihyun backhugged Changkyun and his fucking lips were _so close_ to touching Changkyun's neck, so fucking close. So the fire got bigger, yea? And I think of all the places Kihyun's filthy lips have touched and I just-" Hoseok's voice gets higher as he speaks, flailing his arms about in exasperation.

He catches himself, though, so he takes a deep breath. "That was the last straw. I couldn't even let it go after we slept and woke up the next morning."

Hoseok exhales roughly, "Sorry, thinking about it makes my blood boil."

Hyungwon remains expressionless, "So you had to lash out at Kihyun."

"Yes."

Hyungwon hums.

"Hyung."

"Yea?"

Still expressionless, Hyungwon asks, "Do you want to kiss me?

Hoseok's eyes widen dramatically, "Eh?!"

Hyungwon calmly looks into Hoseok's eyes, "Do you?"

Hoseok subconsciously darts his eyes down to Hyungwon's lips- they look so plump and soft, so _kissable_ \- and he can only nod in reply as his mouth goes dry.

Hyungwon turns away from Hoseok, "Well, what to do? I find it disgusting that you kissed other people's lips and who knows what else. I can't let your lips touch mine."

Hoseok's heart sinks so deep, it feels as though it's drilling a hole in the ground. Just as he is still panicking over how to handle this, Hyungwon speaks.

"How would you feel if I told you that?"

Hoseok's eyes perk up. "You don't mean it?"

Hyungwon avoids Hoseok's gaze, "Answer me first."

Hoseok think for a moment, and pouts, "... Shitty. Very shitty."

"So?"

Hoseok feels like sinking into the ground. "I guess I should apologise."

Hyungwon nods, satisfied with his job done. He looks far into the sky.

Hoseok can't help fidgeting as he contemplates his next question.

"Hyungwon-ah? Can you answer my question?"

Hyungwon turns back to look at Hoseok. "What question?"

Hoseok looks down at his hands, "Whether you meant it..."

Hyungwon keeps his eyes on Hoseok, "Huh, I thought the answer was obvious."

Hoseok shows a genuinely confused expression. "I really don't know..."

Hyungwon smirks. _Cute_ , he thinks.

Hoseok freezes as Hyungwon softly places his lips over Hoseok's, with just enough force to feel the other's lips. Three seconds, no more, no less.

Hoseok is still stunned as Hyungwon stands up, stretching his arms up, mouth wide open in a yawn.

"It's late, we should go back."

Hoseok nods rapidly, stumbling while getting up. Hyungwon lightly pushes Hoseok along by his shoulders as they head back into their dorm.

-

The time is 3:27AM.

Kihyun is still awake. He couldn't sleep even though he was exhausted. Changkyun fell asleep while he was showering. His mind was going crazy and it just wouldn't let him rest.

He turns to his right to see Changkyun sleeping peacefully. With the soft, dim light from outside the window, he can barely trace Changkyun's facial features. Still breathtakingly beautiful. He reaches out for Changkyun's face, but stops short.

He realises that he doesn't know what to say to Changkyun when he wakes up. He doesn't think he'll be able to look Changkyun in the eyes anymore. It was all his raging hormones' fault. He shouldn't have fucked Changkyun.

He gets momentarily distracted by the beeping of the main door, followed by sounds of footsteps. Some more shuffling, a soft click of a room door, and the dorm falls dead silent.

Back to hearing only his thoughts again.

Changkyun must be expecting something from him, but he doesn't- he isn't- he just... just _isn't ready_. Maybe one day he'll be good enough for Changkyun, but definitely not today.

His mind is occupied by his thoughts, way too noisy for the suffocating silence in the dorm.

He needs to get away.

Away from the noise, away from the silence.

Away from Changkyun.

He pulls on a hoodie and slips out of the dorm as quietly as possible.

He runs, as fast as his legs could bring him.

He arrives at the park a few blocks down from their dorm. Panting hard from the run, he looks around. He sees an old man sleeping on a bench. He frowns. _Did his heartless children throw him out? Poor thing._ He covers the man properly with the small blanket that was almost falling off, hoping it keeps him just a little warmer.

He looks for an area with the most trees, so he could scream to his heart's content. Without waking up anyone, that is. At least he hopes the trees will absorb the sound.

He glances around himself. Surrounded by trees. Perfect.

He needs to let everything out.

He takes in a deep breath and shouts his lungs out.

"Im Changkyun! I'm sorry! I love you!"

He exhales shakily and closes his eyes. _Useless tear glands. So out of control._

He wipes his tears and finds himself a bench to rest on, too.

-

Changkyun's eyes open to the sunlight pouring in. He stretches as he sits up, with an unpleasant dull pain in his lower back to remind him of last night. He winces as he slowly massages his lower back, still barely awake. He looks around the room. No Kihyun. He sighs. _Maybe Kihyun is just up early as he always is?_

Taking care not to exacerbate his muscle aches, he takes baby steps to get out, only to find Minhyuk glued to the couch, reading a comic, and Hyunwoo loitering around the kitchen .

Hyunwoo grins at the sight of Changkyun, "Oh, morning, Changkyun. Is Kihyun not up yet?"

Changkyun frowns, "I was about to ask if you saw him."

"Hyunwoo-hyung wouldn't have to be in the kitchen if Kihyun was up," Minhyuk deadpans, flipping the page in his comic.

Changkyun doesn't like how they treat Kihyun as their food-making machine, but that's for another time. He needs to find Kihyun first. He checks the bathrooms. Vacant. He checks the other bedrooms. No Kihyun.

With worry written all over his face, Changkyun mumbles to himself, "I need to find him," and he reaches for the clothes rack to grab his coat.

He fails to, because he feels a strong grip on his forearm. He briefly wonders, _how did that hyung fly here so quickly?_ as he turns back to see Minhyuk, looking rather pissed off.

"Changkyunie. You can't even walk properly. I'll help you get that idiot back here," Minhyuk scolds him, or at least that's what it sounds like to Changkyun.

Changkyun looks down, "It's okay, hyung. Don't wanna trouble you-"

Minhyuk puts his hand out, interrupting Changkyun, "You know what this is? It's called 'talk to the hand'. No worries. I barely need to lift a finger."

Minhyuk spins around gracefully and grabs his phone, and calls someone. A dangerous-looking smile graces his face as the person picks up, and in his best diplomatic tone, "Dearest Yoo Kihyun. Stop creating trouble. If you don't come back within the next one hour, I'll ask Hyunwoo-hyung to tell manager-hyung and that's it."

Minhyuk grins at the phone as he hits the "End Call" button, and Changkyun blinks at Minhyuk, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. Minhyuk notices Changkyun, and gives him a thumbs up, "I'm on your side, Changkyunie!" Changkyun returns Minhyuk a genuine smile and a nod of thanks.

-

Kihyun stands in front of the door. He doesn't want to open it, because he's afraid that the first thing he'll see is Changkyun's worried face. He won't know how to react to that.

He checks the time. He has five more minutes, and he knows Minhyuk is not kidding about telling the manager. He's already delayed this moment as much as possible by walking back when he could have taken a bus.

Four more minutes.

He sighs as he finally resigns to fate. He enters the passcode and pushes open the door.

No Changkyun, which is a good thing. But also eerily silent, and he is not liking it one bit. It's like the calm before the storm.

He carefully closes the door, and bends down to take off his shoes. He can see a figure approaching him from the corner of his eyes, and it doesn't seem like Changkyun at all, so he casually looks up.

He regrets it immediately. A part of him dies when he looks into Minhyuk's death glare. Minhyuk stands beside him, arms crossed. Kihyun gulps, and concentrates on taking off his shoes.

The moment he is done, he gets dragged by Minhyuk into Changkyun's room. He doesn't even register what happened until he is in the room, standing in front of a worried-looking Changkyun, much as he expected.

He doesn't know where to put his hands, so he just lets them dangle awkwardly by his sides.

"Hi-i." He hates how his voice trembles, and how Changkyun can see right through it.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you," Changkyun pauses to check Kihyun's expression, "You have no idea how worried I was when I found you missing."

Kihyun's face goes hard. He's guessed so, but hearing it personally from Changkyun was a different matter altogether. He has done it again. Making Changkyun worry.

Changkyun continues, "Guess I should say it again. You should stop living life so dangerously, hyung."

"Sorry."

"So... Do I at least deserve an explanation?"

"I'm sorry! I'm just not ready to face you, Changkyun-ah... I don't even know what to say now. I'm sorry I... _defiled_  you."

"What do you mean defiled? Hyung, we are both adults. We had consensual sex. That's it."

"I've had sex with so many other people! And you gave me your first time..." Kihyun is on the verge of tears, and he turns away from Changkyun.

"So what? That was my choice and if there's anyone to blame, it's me."

Changkyun attacks Kihyun from the back, embracing him in a hug. Changkyun goes ahead and rests his head on Kihyun's shoulder.

The close proximity and Changkyun's scent are more than enough to drive Kihyun crazy, he definitely doesn't need to feel the vibrations accompanying Changkyun's low voice as he asks, "Hyung, you want me to be happy right?"

Kihyun tries his best to calm his racing heart, as he runs his fingers over Changkyun's hand, "That's why I want you to stay away. But you're so stubborn."

Changkyun giggles, sending another wave of vibrations through Kihyun, "I'm not going anywhere. Because being with you is the number one thing that makes me happy. Like now."

Kihyun's eyes crinkle into small crescents as he cringes but grins, because Changkyun is _so adorable_. "Ew, so cheesy. Really? Even if I make you worry and all that?"

Changkyun hums, "I like being the one to worry about you."

Kihyun laughs heartily, and a wide smile blooms on Changkyun's face. He hasn't seen Kihyun this happy in a while -- or more accurately, felt.

Kihyun taps Changkyun's hands, "Changkyun-ah?"

Changkyun answers, "Yes?"

"This may be a selfish request, but... Can you stay by my side until I'm ready? I need someone to pull me back onto the right track when I deviate. Sure, Minhyuk could do it too but I'd much rather it be you," Kihyun asks.

Changkyun smiles, "It's not selfish if that's what I want too, right?"

Kihyun removes Changkyun's arms from his waist so he can turn around to look at Changkyun. He looks into Changkyun's eyes for the first time that day.

"Thank you," Kihyun says as he wraps his arms around Changkyun. It's only two simple words, but it means so much to the both of them.

They only part when they hear knocks on the door.

-

Hyungwon whispers rather loudly, " _IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO IT, I AM._ "

Hyungwon knocks the door, opens it and shoves Hoseok into the room unceremoniously, all while Hoseok tries to stop Hyungwon. He even helpfully closes the door.

Kihyun's face freezes, while Changkyun remains expressionless.

Hoseok looks back and forth between Kihyun and Changkyun.

He awkwardly asks, "Umm, Changkyun-ah, can you go out for a while? I need to talk to Kihyun."

Changkyun shoots Kihyun a concerned look. He doesn't want a repeat of the fight. Kihyun lightly taps Changkyun's back and reassures him with a nod. Changkyun reluctantly moves and glares at Hoseok on the way out.

-

"Oh, Changkyun-ah!"

Changkyun turns to look at the owner of the voice, and his frown shifts into a smile.

"Hyung! You're back!"

Jooheon smiles back, "Yeah, couldn't leave until I got the song perfect. The studio is good for sleeping, though. Say, can't believe so much has happened while I was away for like, what, two days?"

Changkyun's smile falls just a little, "Guess there are no secrets in this dorm, huh."

"It's barely a secret when everyone knew about it except me!" Jooheon complains, and then his face turns serious. "Hoseok-hyung really crossed the line this time, but at least he knows he's wrong. Sorry I couldn't be of any help though."

"Ayy, hyung, you didn't even know about it!" Changkyun dismisses Jooheon's apology with a wave of his hands.

Jooheon scratches his head with a sheepish smile, "Right, haha. But really, say if Kihyun-hyung mistreats you, make sure to tell me. I'll be the first one to beat him up!"

Changkyun laughs and jokes, "You've got to join the long line, then."

Jooheon backs up, "People are lining up to beat Kihyun-hyung up?"

Changkyun casually nods, "Uh-huh, like Hyunwoo-hyung, Hoseok-hyung, Minhyuk-hyung and you, and maybe even manager-hyung?"

Jooheon lightly pushes Changkyun and Changkyun bursts into laughter.

"Yah! I thought you were serious!"

"I am serious. Hoseok-hyung already beat you to it, right?"

Jooheon shakes his head, "Anyway, if you still treat me as a best friend, tell me when anything's wrong, okay?"

Changkyun sniggers quietly, "Best friend? Since when?"

Jooheon's face scrunches up in false pain as he clutches his heart, "Ouch, do you feel that? The pain of betrayal?!"

Changkyun holds in his laughter and announces with a formal tone, "Maybe if Kihyun-hyung becomes my Boyfriend, then I'll promote you to the title Best Friend."

Jooheon starts shaking violently, feigning spasms, and grabs Changkyun by his shoulders, shaking Changkyun along with him, "Someone call the cardiologist, tell them there's a man dying from heartbreak right now."

Changkyun completely ignores Jooheon.

Jooheon abruptly stops shaking. "That was tiring," he pants, and starts to walk away.

Changkyun grabs Jooheon and musters his best aegyo voice, "Jooheonie-hyuuuuuung~"

Jooheon waves his hand, "Forget it."

"My best friend Jooheonie-hyuuuuung~"

Jooheon stops walking and turns around with a smile showcasing his dimples, and in a voice matching- no, even higher pitched than Changkyun's, "My best friend Changkyunieeeee!"

They hold hands and skip around in circles, laughing uncontrollably.

This earns them a death glare from Minhyuk, who was trying to focus on his game.

-

With the click of the door, the two of them spend a few moments in silence.

"I'm so-"

"Sor-"

They meet each other's eyes and Hoseok lets out a giggle while Kihyun breaks a smile, relieving the tension a fair bit.

Kihyun musters up the courage to step up, "Me first. I'm sorry, hyung. I shouldn't have tried to punch you. You didn't even really say anything wrong."

Hoseok grabs Kihyun's arms, with a concerned look, "No! I should be the sorry one! I didn't know how much it could hurt hearing those words. Besides, I didn't even mean it. I was having a bad day, and you sticking to Changkyun... was just adding fuel to the fire. I didn't like seeing it. "

Kihyun gives a smile not reaching his eyes, "Hah, yeah, hyung. But you weren't completely wrong."

Hoseok solemnly begins, "Kihyun-ah. Of course you have a past. But so do I, and so does everyone else! Your past shouldn't define who you are. Who you are today is more important. As long as you treat Changkyun right from now on, I have no complaints. "

Kihyun cocks an eyebrow, "What's with the 180 degree change in viewpoint?"

Hoseok smiles sheepishly, "Eh, someone made me realise it. But you better make sure you treat Changkyun right. He's like my little brother."

Kihyun snickers at Hoseok's "someone", and reassures Hoseok, "You bet I will. Better than you did-" Kihyun guffaws as he skillfully dodges a kick from Hoseok that he knew was coming anyway. He clears his throat. "Sorry, I just had to. Love sure changes people, huh. Like your _someone_ ," Kihyun teases while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yah!" Hoseok smacks Kihyun's arm, and Kihyun doesn't even bother to dodge, too busy laughing at Hoseok's reaction.

The laughter slowly dies down, and Hoseok breaks the silence, "Hey. Are you really just forgiving me like this?"

Kihyun looks away, and shrugs, "I guess love does change people after all. Besides, you said you didn't mean it. I know you're not one to lie, hyung."

Hoseok smiles, "Thanks, Kihyun. See, I was so wrong. You're a good person."

Kihyun scrunches up his face and rubs his arms rapidly, "Oh my gosh, goosebumps. I think I'm allergic to fluff."

-

Changkyun hears Kihyun's laughter from the room, and he is relieved that there wasn't a second showdown. But he needs to talk to Hoseok himself.

He knocks on the door and Kihyun opens it.

"I assume you guys have made up, so can I talk to Hoseok-hyung now?"

Kihyun briefly glances at Hoseok. "Sure, why not?"

He does this handshake-fist bump thing with Hoseok, and Changkyun gives him a questioning look. Kihyun wraps his arm around Hoseok's shoulder and announces, "We're best friends now!"

Changkyun raises his eyebrows in ridicule. _They were in the room for like ten minutes and they're best friends now?_  "Okay, Mr. Best Friend. Please get out now," he deadpans. He doesn't give Kihyun a second look when he finally gets out.

Hoseok cautiously asks after studying Changkyun's expression, "Are you mad at Kihyun?"

"Yes," Changkyun answers monotonously, followed by a meaningful pause. "For how easily he forgave you," he looks straight into Hoseok's eyes. Not a full-on glare, but sharp enough to make Hoseok swallow hard.

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have said all that to Kihyun," Hoseok apologises in a somewhat pleading tone.

"And? Why did you still do it?" Changkyun's words come out like blades, sharp and cold.

"That day... I was frustrated, we all were, because our dance practice wasn't going well. On top of that, for some reason, I just got really pissed when I saw Kihyun being all over you..." Hoseok trails off. He isn't really sure he knows what he felt anymore.

Changkyun scoffs, "Really? I thought you were over me long ago. And you're suddenly okay with it now?"

Hoseok looks down, deep in thought. He doesn't know why he acted that way, and he is trying to figure it out.

Changkyun feels a wave of guilt wash over him as he realises that Hoseok is genuinely sorry, and means no harm. He softens his demeanor and tone, gently probing, "Were you, perhaps, jealous of _me_?"

"NO WAY!" Hoseok immediately shouts in reply. He is himself shocked at how loud that was, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. "I mean, no way. I'm definitely not interested in Kihyun that way. I have Hyungwon-"

Hoseok's eyes widen at the thought. Suddenly, everything makes sense. Everything links up and one plus one makes two. He slowly looks toward Changkyun and mumbles, "I think I got it."

Hoseok's eyes meet Changkyun's curious ones as he continues, "I was lonely. I didn't have anyone to hug, I didn't have anyone to hug me. I didn't need to see you two being lovey dovey. And definitely not that day."

Changkyun frowns, "Sorry, hyung. We had no idea how you felt."

Hoseok shakes his head, "Nah, I shouldn't have been so reckless and lash out on Kihyun."

"I wonder if all this drama could have been avoided if you took it out on me instead," Changkyun wonders out loud.

Hoseok returns Changkyun a bittersweet smile, "Changkyun-ah. You know it. I would never do that to you."

Changkyun smiles at Hoseok for the first time after all the drama, "Thank you, hyung. You know, you make me feel protected. I know that if Kihyun-hyung ever mistreats me, you'll be the first one to whoop his ass."

Hoseok laughs, "You bet. Thank you too, Changkyun, for helping me to understand my feelings and figure myself out."

"So... we good now?" Hoseok asks hopefully, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Geez, so old-fashioned! No way!" Changkyun jokes as he slaps Hoseok's palm instead. He leans closer to the flustered Hoseok, and whispers, "Only if you teach me your secret handshake with Kihyun-hyung."

-

Hyunwoo calls for a team meeting, and all of them are seated in a circle in the living room. Minhyuk is leaning on Hyunwoo's shoulder, Kihyun discreetly links hands with Changkyun, and although Hoseok and Hyungwon are not doing anything, they are seated much closer to each other than necessary.

Jooheon looks around him, and blinks.

"Seriously, guys. Way to make the single feel lonely," he complains.

Upon hearing that, not only does Minhyuk not get off Hyunwoo, he even hugs Hyunwoo's arm like a bolster. He gives Jooheon an innocent look and coos, " _Ogu ogu_ , our poor Jooheonie."

Changkyun stifles his laughter by coughing unnecessarily, while Kihyun outrightly sniggers. Jooheon maintains his poker face as he grabs the nearest cushion and hurls it at Kihyun.

Hyunwoo clears his throat to get everyone's attention, and speaks. "I'm sure we are all aware of the, um, _drama_ that ensued in the past two days. It is to my knowledge that the involved parties have made peace already. Does anyone have anything to add on or clarify?"

Minhyuk beams, "You're so good at this!" as he pinches Hyunwoo's cheek. Everyone chooses to ignore that.

Kihyun raises his hand.

"I don't know who is on who's side, but I hope no one misunderstands Hoseok-hyung."

Everyone silently nods, and Minhyuk voices out, "I think we have all heard the full story, you know how there are no secrets in this dorm, and no one is blaming anyone."

Hyungwon raises his hand next.

"This is a request. Can Hoseok-hyung and Kihyun please be less dramatic in future? I still can't believe that so much shit happened in the span of two days. You guys are making my life a roller coaster ride against my will. Seriously."

Minhyuk's hand shoots up as he pipes up, "I second that." Changkyun's hand goes up too, and he softly goes, "Me three."

Kihyun has a wronged expression on, and he protests, "What do you mean I'm dramatic?!" while Hoseok looks like he's about to cry as he asks Hyungwon, "Am I too dramatic for you?!"

The rest look at them incredulously.

Hyunwoo clears his throat again and says, "Um, I guess some people are born more dramatic than others. Can we at least promise to not take things to such extremes next time?"

-

"I still don't get how you went from enemies to best friends in 10 minutes," Changkyun states, as they finally have some time to themselves. "It was only _yesterday_  that you were going crazy, crying your heart out and drinking on the street-"

Changkyun flinches as he is rudely interrupted by Kihyun's index finger pressing on his lips. Kihyun grimaces, "Don't remind me about that."

"Actually, I think it was thanks to you and Minhyuk. You guys kept trying to convince me to not listen to Hoseok-hyung, and I guess I managed to? Or actually, it was more of you. You know that Minhyuk would never be able to convince me alone. Then Hoseok-hyung apologising just kinda sealed the deal, y'know."

Changkyun shakes his head and chuckles, "So damn dramatic, hyung. Well, we have Minhyuk-hyung to thank, then. If it wasn't for him, you would have just kept running away from my confrontations."

"Shut up," Kihyun retorts, and then he smirks, "From now on, if there's anyone running away, it's gonna be you."

Kihyun grips onto Changkyun's hips and dives in for a needy kiss. He sucks hard on Changkyun's lower lip, eliciting a long, drawn-out moan from deep inside Changkyun's chest. Kihyun smirks at the response, and pushes his tongue in. 

Changkyun suddenly taps Kihyun's shoulder urgently and shoves Kihyun away from him, leaving Kihyun startled in his position. Changkyun brings up his finger and explains, "Look, I'm not running away. But I think that if we continue like this, my body won't be able to take it. Y'know, like, last night?"

Kihyun heaves a sigh of relief, "Is that it? You didn't have to push me so hard," he pouts.

Changkyun shows an apologetic smile, scratching his head, "Sorry. It's hard to keep myself away from you."

"You don't have to," Kihyun states as he jumps onto the bed, occupying only one side. He lies on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and pats the empty space beside him, signalling Changkyun to fill it up.

Changkyun doesn't go there. Instead, he backs away from the bed, inducing a confused expression on Kihyun.

And then he launches himself towards Kihyun, landing partially on Kihyun, making him scream at the sudden impact. The scream doesn't last long, though, as it quickly morphs into hysterical laughter from the two boys as Kihyun attempts to pull Changkyun into a headlock.

-

Jooheon stares blankly at the notebook he was trying to write lyrics on, before getting rudely interrupted by the noise and laughter. He groans.

"WAY TO MAKE THE SINGLE FEEL LONELY, GUYS," he shouts, frustrated, only to be met with Minhyuk yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP" back at him.

-

Changkyun cups his mouth to stop laughing, but then his eyes meet Kihyun's and they can't help but giggle at each other again.

"Hey," Kihyun whispers, his eyes sparking with life. Changkyun is a hundred percent sure Kihyun is up to no good, judging from those eyes. And of course, he is spot on.

"Should we make some inappropriate sounds just to piss him off more?"

Changkyun shakes his head, "He'll definitely murder me tomorrow morning..." He trails off as he brushes Kihyun's fringe away from his eyes. And he catches the way the sparks die down at his reply. He can't say for any other time, but right now, he wants to see the sparks fly.

"... but life would be so boring if we didn't take risks once in a while, right?" He grins cheekily at Kihyun, who now looks completely energized at the thought of disturbing Jooheon.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow at Changkyun, "I thought you didn't like it when I 'live life dangerously'," he comments as he hangs a leg over Changkyun's hip.

Changkyun snuggles into Kihyun, humming. "Well, it's an exception because we're doing it together. And I take carefully calculated risks - even if Jooheon-hyung really attempts to murder me, I don't think the consequences would be too dire."

"Clearly, he's just a freaking gummy bear, what can he do?" Kihyun snickers, and takes the lead by moaning as loud as he can. Changkyun almost suffocates from holding in his laughter, but he follows suit.

-

"FUCK MY LIFE!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I named this fic Dangerous because Kihyun is supposed to live life dangerously and Changkyun is supposed to be dangerous because he makes Kihyun become irrational and stuff and it was supposed to be an excuse for shameless changki smut but I guess I'm a sucker for romance and angst so here's what it became lol I hope it was okay!! I can't believe this monster is 10k holy
> 
> omg I started this fic on 2nd Jan 2017... only shows how much I procrastinate lol
> 
> and I luv showhyuk omg they're the real deal


End file.
